Harry Potter and the Adventures
by PhoenixSun25214
Summary: Some changes in original story, with some pseudoscience, and we get a new Harry Potter fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Harry Potter**

 **1\. The Boy Who Lived**

Sirius Black was facing his godson, who now was sleeping. The sight was heart breaking. because on one hand, he could see his godson, sleeping in his cradle, calm and sound. On the other hand, there lay lifeless bodies of two of his best friends.

How could it happen?

He didn't know.

...

Few hours earlier, he was preparing himself to visit the Potters. He replaced his Auror uniform with (decide the dress). Picked up the keys to his favourite motorcycle. And checked the wards of his house, just to be sure.

Potters were going to have a surprise tonight, he decided.

He quickly started his motorcycle, which still amazed him - how muggles made such beauties, Merlin knows - he thought. Yet he had added his own _improvements_ in said motorcycle. Some were the invisibility charm, some speed booster charm and one he liked most- flying charm.

Anyone would think why a wizard- and a powerful one, as Sirius- would use a muggle means of transportation over Aparition or Floo Network or even Flying Brooms, but his friends knew better. All his life, he couldn't accept how people could go as dark as his family was. He was ready to put up with them for their _pure-blood superiority_ facade if they didn't consider following the terrorist in British Wizarding World -as Lily called him sometime, or Dark Lord -as said terrorist's followers called him- or as You-Know-Who and Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -by those who feared him. He was forced to call him with these names instead of what the terrorist called himself - Lord Voldemort- but couldn't.

Back to what he was thinking, so he was so much into his motorcycle for two reasons; one: to taunt his muggle hating family and two: in carrying out reason one, he actually got the kick of it. He liked how it felt when he rushed past muggle traffic on his bike, his white 1959 Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville would have caught anyone's eyes had there not been a notice-me-not charm as well on the bike. Even as he was speeding it towards Godric's Hollow, he was enjoying the ride.

He had no idea, what his destination had laid for him.

...

As soon as he reached Potter's Cottage, he felt him, but no longer than say- 5 seconds- and the presence was gone. It was dark. Not as in dark arts or dark magic, but dark as in evil. He hadn't felt such darkness around him, but only heard about it from his friends, who were resident of Potter's Cottage.

Soon he caught himself out of daze and came to the conclusion. He needed to know, he needed to see. _It can't be!_ he thought. _They must have survived, they can't die._ With these thoughts, he reached inside the house. He could hear a cat's sound cutting off abruptly, but couldn't spare the attention. He was more concerned with James and Lily, and Harry.

He looked for them at ground floor, but didn't find them. He grew tense. _It can't be,_ he repeated. Gathering his Gryfindor courage, he climbed the stairs, but stopped midway(mid-flight?), and then and there he broke down as reality hit him.

 _They are dead!_

"L..Lily!" he cried and reached to her, at the same time looking for James, and "James!", as soon as he saw Prongs. He backtracked to the nearest wall in denial. But something caught his eyes, the child sleeping in his cradle, his godson.

"No" and he reached the cradle. Afraid of his godson being dead. But only for a moment, because as soon as he reached the cradle, the child sleeping in it stirred.

It was all it took to break his shock and he found himself crying. He didn't know what to feel! Should he feel sorrow for he lost his to deer friends! Or should he cheer for his godson who survived!

Survived!

He finally noticed the cause of all this mishap, or the physical form of it at least.

In one of the corners, there was the body of most feared wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort, in unrecognizable shape. He looked like he also was sleeping, in least comfortable position. Sirius was alert, because who-knows-what the wizard in front of him could do, he was not taking any chances.

Minutes passed.

Nothing happened.

He soon recognized the signs and decided that the terrorist wizard was now as much dead as possible.

 _Dumbledore needs to know_ , he thought and tried to conjure patronous, only to find a small white dull mist which faded next second away.

He gathered himself again, and this time, thinking about his survived godson, cast the spell _Expecto-_ Patronum, and this time, as expected, two grimm-shaped patronus came through the wand and raced towards its respective destinations. On second thought, he sent one more to Mad-eye.

And now he would wait.

Unknown to himself, he began analyzing the situation, blame Auror training.

 _How Voldemort found them?_

 _The house was under Fidelius Charm. He shouldn't have known where they lived. Unless..._

He stopped himself thinking as such.

 _Peter would never betray them._

Breaking his thoughts, a silver phoenix came into view, and a disturbed and grim voice of head of Order of Phoenix spoke exactly nine words, "Wait for Hagrid. Give Harry to him. Find Peter."

Even after patronus faded away, he stood there, disbeliving what it meant. Surely Dumbledore meant that Wormtail was the traitor, with only question remains if it was willingly or should they be looking for another dead friend.

He couldn't believe it. In last hour, he had lost his three friends.

He hurried to the cradle where his godson was sleeping. As he picked him up from the cradle, he noticed it.

The mark that everyone will know.

The mark that will change everything.

The mark that was not there before.

The mark of that resembled the lightining, on the forhead of the boy who lived.

* * *

Dumbledore was caught in quite a storm now. He had just recieved a message from SIrius' patronus. While he anticipated Voldemort's action soon, he did not think of what had happened to be possible.

Many things occupied his mind at that time.

 _Voldemort had attacked Potters' Cottage._

 _He wouldn't have been able to_ _find them_ due to Fidelius Charm.

Which brings us to first conclusion: Peter had been compromised.

Next thing his mind registered was that now Voldemort was dead. But it was not time to celebrate. Lily and James are also no more. But, and here was a big but, Harry had survived, just as in prophecy.

Even if Voldemort was dead, peter possibly compromised, most death eaters must know the place as well. Harry's removal from Potters' Cottage is most important. Realising this, he sent two patroni, one to Hagrid, one to Sirius.

Now that immediate response has been taken care of, he moves to next questions.

How?

How did Harry survived? Was Voldemort killed because of either of James' or Lily's curse? Was it because of Harry's accidental magic? Or did they performed some magic unknown?

He had to put this line of thought aside when he saw Alastar's face from fireplace.

"Heard about Potters. We are going there." was a short greeting from Moody.

"Of course. Let me know what you find." was Dumbledore's response.

And with that, Moody's face was gone.

While thinking of all of his questions, he was studying his instruments. Some were set on Potters' and some on Longbottoms'. One thing was sure now; Voldemort had picked his equal in young Harry. While the prophecy was completed or not was yet another question he had, he also knew to keep his eyes on Harry Potter for he was a measure factor that defeated a powerful wizard.

* * *

Hagrid found one thestral as soon as he can and instructed it to flew them to Potters' Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Thestrals are beautiful and intelligent beasts, he thought. It was equally sad for those who could see them.

But he wasn't thinking same now. How could he? He had just heard from Dumbledore that James and Lily were -

After rubbing off tears from his eyes, he made himself to think about what Dumbledore told him to do. Bring Harry to the Headquarters.

In not more than an hour, he was down on his feet again. Looking for where Potters' Cottage should have been. All he could see was- what? Some old battered house, where there were bushes of various kinds, wildly occupying walls and grounds.

He was about to think what he should do now, but then caught the motorcycle. It was parked opposite side of street to the house. He recognised it as Black's muggle thing.

"Glad you could make it Hagrid. Take Harry to the headquarters now. I am going to find Peter." Sirius said dryly while handing Harry to Hagrid.

"Is it true?" Hagrid asked, "James and Lily? They are-"

"Yes. And how are you going back?" Sirius asked, desperately changing the subject.

"Um? Yes, I'll go with thestral."

"I see. Actually I don't." He was trying hard to keep himself sane. And then he apparated.

Hagrid then looked at the little child, who was same size as his palm. He wouldn't cry, he promised himself, and carried with him on the thestral. Before he could leave though, Mad-eye came into view.

"Straight to headquarters?", he asked Hagrid.

He only nodded in answer.

"Where's Black?"

"He's going to look for Pattigrew."

On hearing this, he also apparated, leaving Hagrid behind.

Hagrid couldn't help but think about certain umbrella right now, but again gathered himself as he had a mission to bring Harry Potter to the headquarters.

* * *

Most Order member were sitting at their respective position, perhaps standing excitedly would be a better description.

At the head position was head of the Order, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. at one side of him was Alaster Moody, a senior Auror at the DMLE. On the other hand was Sirius Black, with Remus Lupin at other side of him. There were few more; Frank and Alice Longbottom, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall were few more to name them.

The excitment was filled with anger, sorrow, surprise and a small part of happiness.

"Before we go any further, here is what is know to us. Lord Voldemort died yesterday. He killed James and then Lily, before trying to kill Harry."

Some gasps could be heard in the silence formed when Dumbledore addressed them all.

"Is harry also-" asked Alice.

"No. He is alive and well. And is currently sleeping in one of rooms of headquarters."

Several people released breaths they didn't know were holding.

"How?" asked Frank.

"How what? How Harry survived? At this point, we can only guess."

"Yes. No. No, I wanted to ask how he knew where they were?" The guess Dumbledore said was know by Longbotom couples. Afterall, their son was another possible candidate for the prophecy.

"It can have only one answer, Pettigrew told him."

This raised many questions among Order members.

"We were considering possibility, that Voldemort used Legilimency. But that was before-"

"He is a traitor." Sirius almost barked, which would remind them of his animagus form. "That rat betrayed James and Lily. I will kill the rat as soon as I find him. Dementors would be last thing he should be worrying now."

"What happened?" Elphias asked, reading the signs.

"Yes, that's what we are here for. Sirius, Alastor, report the incident."

* * *

A.N. BEGIN

Hello all.

I have this idea right now, not much sure about it. It is not a question of IF, but WHEN I could put it as a story.

If anyone is interested in breaking rules of original plot, and add some pseudoscience, message me.

Until then, I will keep readying the next chapters.

A.N. END


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Grimm Old Place**

He was staring in front of him.

The great serpent stared him back.

They were in same position for moments, until-

 _~OK. You can stay here-for a while-I guess. But I'm going to ask someone first, and then tell you.~_

 _~As you wish,~_ with that, the mottled brown serpent retracted itself back, to coil itself on seemingly comfortable bed.

He then reached for his desk in his room, pulled up his notepad, and began writing.

When he was finished, he was not surprised to see an owl sitting on the window-sill. the Eurasian Eagle Owl was called Bird, funny name since it obviously is a bird, he thought. Sirius had assured him that he knew what he was doing, when telling that owl will deliver these letters as efficiently as post, if not more. And because he was receiving return letters, he now had no doubt in it.

He quickly waved his hand as if ushering the bored owl in, and it flapped its wings a couple times and landed on the desk, and then looked at the notepad hatefully. But turning attention back to kid, he made a hoot.

The kid then tore the page from notepad, neatly folded it in shape of envelope, and gave it to the mercy of owl, which as soon as picking the letter, flew outside of window.

Now all that kid could do was to wait.

Sirius Black was sitting on a desk, doing some paperwork, when his black feathered owl came to him, carrying an - _envelope? Harry!_ \- was all he though before Bird, unlike others, landed on his desk.

Quickly he accepted the letter from Bird, and read it once. He gave Bird some owl treat from his pocket, tore a parchment and wrote a small note, gave it back to Bird and asked it to go home and rest once he delivered the note. As soon as Bird went flying, Sirius rushed to his boss, Amelia Bones, head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement(DMLE), and knocked on her office door.

"Auror Black! Please come in. I didn't expect you could complete your report on Fletcher's arrest, considering he was caught with quite dangerous items?" she asked while reading another Auror's report, who was sitting on the chair in front of her.

"Sorry, boss. But it's not report. I need to leave, now."

"Why?"

"It's about my godson."

"Is it?" she considered momentarily, "You may. But I want that report first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, boss." And he soon found himself waiting in line of apparition point, in Ministry's atrium.

After merely a minute, he was standing in privet drive, soon crossed the path to number 4, and entered the house.

After some ten minutes, the Eurasian Eagle-owl came back, but with a small chit instead in its talons. It read,

 _I'm coming. Wait for me. - Padfoot._

It was only few minutes after that, Sirius Black arrived at 4, privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Greeting Petunia and ignoring Vernon, he walked straight to the stairs to go up one floor where his godson's bedroom was.

He knocked on the door and without waiting for answer, opened it and said exactly two words, "show me."

The kid- the godson of his- rose from his chair as soon as door opened, and on hearing his godfather's query, he automatically looked at the subject of their _meeting_.

 _~Snake? Please come here_ ,~ said godson.

The coiled Boa Constrictor moved from its comfortable position, and asked the kid,~ _Is this the person you were talking about?_ ~

 _~Yes_ ,~ said the kid. Then looking at his godfather, he asked, ~ _See? This is the Boa I told you about. I asked his name, and he said he didn't have one. And he is asking to stay with me, and I don't mind it at all. You remember we were visiting a zoo few weeks ago, and that glass pane was vanished. The snake there ran (more like slithered) away from the zoo. And -~_ he paused, suddenly remembering his cousin's reaction to it, which is to say was unpleasant at best, but carried on, "And, this here is the same Boa."

But said godfather could not hear any of it, all he heard were hisses, and the one after the pause _"_ And, this here is the same Boa _"_. He was shocked would be an understatement. He asked his godson, "Harry? What are you saying? Will you repeat it for me?" Even if he was shocked, he asked as anyone would ask a ten-year old about their day at school.

Harry repeated, this time slowly, reckoning that he was talking too excitedly.

This time, Sirius heard every word of what his godson was telling, and none of them were hisses.

Harry waited nervously for what his godfather would say now.

"Here's what we are doing. We are going my home now. You ask your friend here to get in something, so that we can carry it with us."

Harry asked the Boa Constrictor to get in a bag that Sirius handed him, so that they could go to another place.

Truth to be told, he was excited. Having been visited by his godfather a lots of times, he hadn't get a chance to see Sirius' house. He was excited by the sheer idea that he was going there.

Sirius flinched visibly when his godson hissed again, but hopefully did not see because he was facing the large serpent.

When the Boa finally got inside the bag and hissed ~I'm ready~, they both walked down the stairs.

"Where are you two going, Sirius? And will anyone care to explain why you came here suddenly?" asked Petunia.

"This," showing the bag, Sirius said, " is the reason I'm here, Petunia. You remember the Boa from zoo?"

Petunia's face paled as she remembered the incident. "Is that-"

"Yes."

"How did it got here?" She asked looking at the bag warily.

"He said he followed our scent," it was Harry.

"Did he? Wait! You mean it talks? No! Don't answer." She was kind of numbed to such things by now. Anyone would, seeing hairs grown back same size in a night, sweater getting shrunk, hearing that her nephew was suddenly on terrace of school, and so on.

"If it helps, this is new for me as well," said Sirius.

"You mean you can't talk to snakes? But I thought everyone could."

"No, Harry. This is something rare, even for us. And Petunia, we are going to my place. Would two days be fine with you Harry?"

"Yes!" Harry jumped up in his excitment.

"Yes, so I'll bring him back in two days. And before I forget, give Dudley this. Tell him to be careful with gray ones, he might not like the taste. And no, they will not do anything to him, only will taste every flavour, as it says on cover."

"Bye aunt Petunia."

"Bye Harry. And please bring him back here in two days. You know how Dumbledore gets funny when Harry is out of home."

They walked some distance until road, and stopped on the street.

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Ready Harry?"

Harry knew what was coming and didn't like it a bit.

"Ready."

 _CRACK!_

 _~What was that?~_

Seeing Boa's head out of the bag, Sirius said, "Harry, will you ask the snake to stay there. Just two minutes more? After we are inside?"

And Harry did. On receiving confirmation from Harry, Sirius handed him a paper,"read what is written on the paper. Memorise it well. When you're done, give that paper back to me."

And Harry did.

 _Sirius Black welcomes you to his house at 12, Grimm Old Place._

As soon as he read it, he tried to look for the place mentioned in the paper.

Seeing that his godson has read the note, and confirming it with him, he took back that paper and stuffed it inside of his pocket.

"But where is number twelve, Padfoot? I can only see number eleven and -"

Amazed, he looked at the building spawning itself between number 11 and 13.

"Welcome to my home, Harry!" exclaimed Sirius Black.

"This is your home? Wow! But Padfoot, how did we got here? And what happened here? It wasn't there before, and now it just, it's just like magic!" asked Harry with awe on his face.

"Yes. This is my home. But I'll tell you more when we get inside. Come on" Sirius answered while checking on any muggles.

When they were inside, Harry

"Who are you?" Mrs B

"Sirius?"HP

"Harry, I want you to meet my mother." SB

"He is Harry Potter, mother. Son of James" SB

"Hello. How do you do, Mrs Black?" HP

"You? Yes, you do look like him, except your eyes. They are like your mothers'" Mrs B

"I know. But Sirius-" HP

"Come on Harry," SB

"Better let your friend come out of bag now." SB

~What is this place, human?~ B

~This is Sirius'- my godfather's house~ HP

~What is a godfather?~

"You two wait here, I'm calling Moony," SB

~This place looks nice~ B

~I like it too. But will you stop calling me human? I have a name, Harry~ HP

~Harry?~ B

~Yes. What is yours?~ HP

~I am Boa Constrictor~ B

~I know that, but that is not your name~ HP

~I don't have a name.~ B

~You don't. Then what your friends called you back there?~

~Friend? At that place? They're not my friends. No one talked to us. And I heard those humans call us- serpants -by our common names.~ B

~But I can't call you Boa Constrictor always, can I?~ HP ~I know. Maybe Padfoot will help us, or Moony~ HP

~Moony?~ B

~He is friend of Padfoot, and he is nice. He always visits me once a month. You know, he also brings me chocolate frogs. And now I have collected ~

But he couldn't tell how many wizards he collected, because, "hem hem", interrupted Sirius.

"How?" Besides Sirius, was Remus Lupin, friend of Harry's parents and Sirius, one of four original Marauders, a werewolf, a master in defense against dark arts, standing baffled from what he was seeing, or rather hearing, in front of him.

"Moony!" Harry jumped onto his feet and ran to Remus and wrapped him in a hug. Remus absently returned the hug. Noticing something amiss, Harry asked,"Whats wrong, Moony?"

"Sit Harry. He is surprised." answered Sirius.

"How?" Remus re-iterated.

"Moony?" Harry.

"I told you, you will be surprised, didn't I?" Sirius

"How?" Remus re- re-iterated.

"Padfoot?" Harry.

"You are a parselmouth, Harry." SB

"I'm a what?" HP

"You speak snakes' language." SB

"How?" RL

"Do I?" HP

"You were speaking it when I was calling Moony" SB

"It is not a prank, is it?" HP

"Nope" SB

"But I was speaking English." HP

"You were not" SB

"I was" HP ~I am speaking English~

 _CRASH!_

"See?" HP

~What is English?~ B

~What? You don't know? We are speaking it. All people speak English language.~ HP

 _CRASH!_

~Do we?~ B

"what he said Harry?" RL

"Don't you listen? He says he doesn't think it is English" HP

"Stop. We should start with beginning. Let us sit and talk." SB

"Ok. Now what is this all about? How is it weird that I can talk to snake but talking portraits and hidden houses is not?" HP

"Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot are pleased to welcome Mr. Harry Potter in the Wizarding World." SB and RL

"You are a Wizard, Harry." SB

"I'm a what? Is it real? Is magic real? Of course it is! That explains all this crazy stuff I've seen today. That Bus was also magical, wasn't it Padfoot? And the house, the portrait. Wait, I remember the glass. That was magic, wasn't it? And that one time, when I was suddenly on the roof. And the Boa. It is also magic, isn't it?" HP

"Calm down Harry. Yes, you are a wizard. Yes, Magic is real. But you need to calm down. Kreature! Bring some water for Harry." SB

"Here, Harry Potter sir. Kreature brings water for you." Kr

"Wow! Thanks, creature is it?" HP

"Kreature, not creature." SB

"What's the difference?" HP

"It's his name. It starts with K, not C" SB

"Kreature! He is Harry Potter. You are to obey him as much as you'll obey to me. Harry, this is Kreature. He is a House-elf. If you need anything, you just call him and tell him. But many times you need to be specific. You can go and do your work, Kreature." SB

"Now, we are wizard. We can do Magic. Magic is real. And it is not those trickeries you see on streets..." SB


End file.
